Giving In Just a Little
by JustAnotherScribe
Summary: Cassie has just a little fun with Jake post-episode 15.


A/N: Just taking them out for a spin; I definitely don't own them.

This really didn't go the way I meant - I wanted to have fun with Cassie's magic as used in the scene in episode 15 when she gives Jake a push. But it is what it is.

If you're not a Jake/Cassie fan, look away!

* * *

><p>"You just stay right over there," Cassie said holding a finger up. She'd just jolted Jake with her magic, given him a little push to know that she wasn't as vulnerable as everyone thought. Granted, with witch hunters and angry albeit dead witches after her, it would be easy to see her as a victim.<p>

Jake held his hands up in the air, "Okay. I just wanted to know that you got in safely tonight."

Cassie waved a hand down her side, drawing Jake's gaze down her body. "I'm fine, as you can see."

"Yes. I can," he lowered his hands slowly. "So how was your shift?"

Cassie shrugged, taking her coat off and draping it over the back of a dining room chair. "It was okay. I'm learning the ropes still, but it was better than last week."

Jake's smile was quick - Cassie wouldn't have caught it if she wasn't stealing a glance at his mouth at the time. "The tips improving?"

Cassie shrugged, and faked a smile, "Oh sure. I mean, I got a few, so that's improvement." She headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning it for a snack.

"Have you heard from your dad?"

Cassie looked at Jake, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, entirely too nearby. "Not yet. I don't even know if he's still around."

"He's around," Jake said. "He wouldn't leave without telling you first."

Thinking about the whole situation with her father made Cassie feel uncomfortable. "Maybe. I'm not going to worry about it."

"Sounds smart. There are other things to worry over," Jake acknowledged.

Cassie closed the fridge door, and then turned to face Jake. "Such as?"

"Well," Jake said, easing a little closer. "Like how much longer it's going to be before we finally kiss. Again."

"That's very audacious of you," Cassie said with a snort.

Jake put his hands up, only inches away from her now. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. "I'm just speculating about what you might be anxious about."

With a shake of her head, and the flick of her finger, Cassie made the top button of Jake's shirt pop off. "Oops," Cassie waved her finger back and forth. "You better back up."

Jake fingered the top of his shirt, "Because if I don't, you'll... ruin my shirt?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cassie said, with a roll of her eyes.

Jake smirked, "You'd enjoy it too."

Cassie's eyes widened a little, "Really?" She was amused by how sure Jake was - though if she was being honest, she knew he was right. There was something about him... despite the fact that she didn't agree with the things that he'd done, with the way he'd been living his life right up until he seemed to have turned over a new leaf.

Jake grinned, all confidence and charm, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you would."

Cassie shook her head, "I'd hate to ruin your self-delusion so maybe you'd better go home."

"Come on Cassie. Let yourself have a little fun," Jake said. Cassie's eyebrow arched as Jake gripped her hips and pulled her against him.

"This is such a bad idea," Cassie said. She bit her lower lip, and found herself reaching her arms around Jake's neck. He dipped his head down to kiss her gently, and Cassie drew herself up against him more tightly.

Jake squeezed her, breaking their kiss only to say, "Then push me away."

Cassie pulled back, aiming a finger at his chest. Instead of shoving him, she used her magic to flick another button loose. Jake's eyes darkened as he realized she was giving him the go ahead.

"I never liked this shirt anyways," he ripped his shirt open, tossing it aside. Cassie laughed, and reached out to smooth her hands over his chest and down across the well-defined muscles of his abdomen.

Jake let her explore for a moment before trapping her between his bare chest and the edge of the counter. He cupped her face in both hands, kissing her eagerly.

Cassie smiled against his mouth when his hands drifted lower. She could literally feel the magic rising all around them. It made the tiny hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. It was a rush to feel that building around them while their tongues met, while she teased a finger down the nape of his neck, while she ground her hips against his.

Was this the smartest thing for her to be doing? Probably not. With his fingers teasing around the edge of her t-shirt, it was hard to remember exactly why that was.

And Cassie had to admit - though never out loud - that Jake was right about one thing: she was definitely going to enjoy him.

Finis.


End file.
